This invention relates to a submersible electrically operated camera having magnetically operated controls which do not penetrate the housing thereof.
The present invention is particularly applicable to motion picture cameras and the invention is described in detail in connection with same. However, the concepts described and claimed herein are generally applicable to certain types of still picture cameras which may be electrically operated.
Waterproof camera housings for underwater photography and submersible cameras are generally well known in the art. However, most housings and waterproof cameras are generally of a complex nature and have mechanical couplings passing through the walls of the waterproof portion thereof. An exception is the housing disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,937. Mechanical mechanisms which penetrate housings of submersible cameras and housings render them relatively expensive, complex and difficult to use. Moreover, due to the mechanical couplings passing through the housings, the reliability of the liquid tight seals become reduced with age.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved waterproof and submersible camera, which is waterproof and submersible per se without the necessity of inserting same in a waterproof housing, and which is of simple construction, relatively inexpensive to fabricate, which provides highly reliable water tightness and which includes an operating mechanism which does not penetrate a wall of the camera housing or body.